


The beginning of Blue's misfortunate life

by Kalacue



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Humor, M/M, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalacue/pseuds/Kalacue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Blue wishes for his last summer vacation before going off to college, is to be left alone in the sanctuary of his room. According to life, only Red gets what he wishes in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Saw that somebody posted a really well written story on Dick figures, and I decided "fuck it I'll join in on this too!" So here it is in all it's edited written glory. Enjoy!

Blue's ideal last three short blissful months of Summer break before leaving off for college, was to be left alone in his room for the entirety of the summer before starting up his fall classes. He felt that he definitely needed a week's break from everybody or at least a few solitude days. Even if that meant lying to Red about being on vacation for a few days. He had a tight nerve wrecking feeling in his gut that Red knew he was lying to him, he still remembered attempting to hide the nervous frown and ready to burst squeak in his throat when he'd told him on the last day of school, he's mentally wiped his brow when Red had just shrugged and walked off with some girl, leaving Blue Standing in front of the small crowd of remaining seniors, wondering why the fuck Red would even care if he was gone for a few days in the first place.  
The bed seemed to be the most comfortable spot in the world, even though it was hot, and clammy, and his room was a tad bit small. He still loved it, just him and his phone. He yawned and stretched his body out, he really wanted to fall asleep, just a few hours of uneventful slumber, so maybe, just maybe the bags under his eyes would cease to exist. But just as Blue's eyes began to slip shut and the world began to fade out, he felt the familiar vibration of his phone in his pocket, and as he pulled the phone out, he groaned as he read the message.  
-sup pussy Omw to your place.-  
Blue wanted to respond to the Redhead, to tell him no he was camping. But knowing Red he'd most likely show up anyway whether he was there or not. Blue sighed and face planted into the pillow, why, why couldn't Red have bugged some other girl?! Or not be that one kid that broke into their friends houses when he was bored? Or even hung with LT, well... Now that he thought of it Red didn't seem to like LT too much. he heard the sound of the front door slamming shut signaling Red was indeed there, He waited for Red to appear through his open door, to begin his antics and to most likely drag Blue into something he obviously didn't want to do at the expense of going to jail or getting his ass handed to him. but he didn't show, so Blue groaned and reluctantly stood from his bed to find Him.  
"You didn't tell me you had burritos!"  
Red screamed as he pulled opened the microwave door and pulled the plate of burritos out.  
"I wasn't aware I was supposed to be keeping you tabbed on my food."  
Blue frowned as he realized Red had invaded ALL of their cupboards,and the fridge, his frown intensified when he also realized Red had warmed up more than enough burritos than he really needed to have, He crossed his arms and attempted to look like he'd caught Red in action but it really didn't worked out too well.  
"I thought you were leaving for a few days or some shit."  
"They uh...got..cancelled!"  
Red's bright green eyes scanned Blue's face, seeming to be looking for a hint of him lying, which in reality Red didn't care as to whether Blue had gone or not, he never even bothered listening to what he'd been mumbling about a few days past on the senior's last day of school. He looked at the plate of burritos then to Blue, he shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive manner. He walked passed The anxiety-filled Blue-headed teen and as he reach the living Room and plopped himself onto the couch, Blue had decided that he too wanted a burrito, at least before Red managed to sneak in and steal more, he opened the freezer door and picked the empty burrito bag from the back of the freezer.  
"Did you take ALL of my burritos?!"  
\--  
The night passed by swiftly, and in the end of it all the two sat on the couch together, slouching against each other comfortably even though Blue swore he couldn't stand Red.  
"Yo"  
Blue glanced down at the teen's face in his lap, he gave him a curious look before looking back up at the tv.  
"So I was driving by the ghetto part of the city"  
"Yeah?"  
"And there was like these apartments that are going up for rent"  
"And your point?"  
"I'm moving into one of them, guess who's gonna be my roommate."  
Blue didn't like where the conversation was going, he gave a nervous meek smile and shrugged his shoulders, Wondering who Red could possibly drag into an apartment with him.  
"Um YOU of course."  
"Um no we can't actually, we don't have money or jobs, and college still cost a lot of money, if you hadn't known that yet."  
Blue grimaced mentally as he saw the look of overly self confidence and determination wash over Red's face.  
"Can't be that much."  
Blue groaned and planted his face into the couch's arm, he had a feeling Red was going to force him into this adventure whether he was Into the idea or not.  
"I don't know if my mom would be into the whole ''moving out' thing at the moment."  
"I'll convince her."  
"Of course you will."  
And there Blue and Red sat, in their gay ass position, before Blue's mom had finally come home from work, and Red had waited no longer than five minutes to tell her his awesome college plan. Blue did not like the thoughtful look his mother took on after that, he could already feel the wheels of anxiety working their wonders and churning his stomach apart. he wasn't even sure if what was happening, was happening this summer.


	2. Late night unpacking

in the years he'd known Red he had never ever felt such a desire to slap the redhead so badly until he saw the smug look he'd received when they emptied the rest of the boxes into their own living room less than a month later.  
"Welp, told you I'd convince your mom didn't I?"  
"Yup.sure."  
Blue distracted himself by grabbing the closest box of his and taking it into his room.  
The room wasn't bad so he couldn't complain, a nice window, room for both his bed and desk, and his new bookshelf his mom had bought him, he just didn't like the fact that his Room was no less then two feet from Red's room, and obviously their walls weren't soundproof. So he'd hear everything, Blue shivered thinking of how loud it would get when Red would invite girls over, he'd probably go crazy by the time his classes started. He walked to his bookshelf, opening up the box and began placing the books on their shelves. He'd spent about an hour doing this. Until the box was empty and he realized he had no more books to shelf.  
His Body ached from moving so much for so many hours, that it made him question if he really should get in shape.   
Suddenly his door opened with a loud bang, knocking itself against the wall so violently blue thought a hole had been kicked into the wall. Red stood in the entrance grinning from ear to ear.  
"Sup fatass, let's go out partying tonight."  
"I'd rather unpack actually."  
Blue stated as he grabbed a large box full of clothes. He opened the drawer of his dresser and began unpacking the box. Surprisingly Red been silent long enough for Blue to believe he'd left the room, well, until he heard the sound of his mattres squeak under pressure.  
"Man why ya gotta be such a lame-ass for?"  
"I'm not a lame ass, I just have things I have to get done, unlike you apparently."  
"Dude we got aaaaalllllll summer don't be such a stick in the butt"  
"Actually"  
Blue turned his head and shot glares towards his roomate.  
"You said that last time we had 'all summer' but we didnt get any school supplies or barley had any time for clothes shopping because of you wanting to spend all summer at the arcade in the mall."  
"ha! Yeah that arcade was pretty cool, hey we should go there tomorrow."  
"Wow you uh, didn't bother to hear anything else did you?"  
"Nope!"  
The held a gaze for a few seconds, before Blue broke it with a glare and turned his head to continue unpacking his clothes, Red on the other hand simply turned on his back and groaned in boredom. This was how the rest of their night was spent before Blue was finally done unpacking all of the boxes in his room, he stretched his arms and legs and kicked his shoes off, he almost fell from stumbling towards the bed, his legs quaked and gave out once they touched the side of the mattres, causing him to fall softly into the blankets next to his roomate. His vision blurred and he allowed his body to be slowly but surely dragged into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy writer, and most of the time I already have stuff written it just takes me forever to revise it. So yeah, enjoy whatever and whenever I post next!!!


End file.
